


Noro lim, Asfaloth!

by Iantouch



Series: SOS Letní dobročinnost [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Humorná povídka vzniklá v rámci Letní dobročinnosti 2013.





	Noro lim, Asfaloth!

Slunce se líně vyhouplo nad skalnatá úbočí skrytého údolí a rozespale zamžouralo do chuchvalců potrhané mlhy. Křišťálové kapky rosy se ještě naposled zaleskly na zlatavém koberci spadaného listí a pak podlehnouce teplému dechu paprsků opouštěly pozvolna své noční lože. Říčka Bouřná zpívala tiše, jen tu a tam neposedná vlnka poskočila na oblázcích, vyšplíchla spršku stříbřitých provázků oznamujíc tak ledňáčkům, že už se blíží ráno.  
A vskutku, než by ses stačil nadechnout, nad Roklinkou převzalo vládu malebné říjnové jitro. Spící údolí pomalu procitalo, barevní ptáci štěbetali ve větvích javorů, jejichž šat se teď, s podzimkem, barvil v odstínech šarlatu a nachu, zlatého okru i zemitých tónů pálené hlíny.  
V posledním domáckém domě zavoněl chléb. Vše bylo klidné, vlídné, snad ještě trošku rozespalé, ovzduším jiskřila naděje na překrásný nový den.

„Kde je?!“

Výkřik se rozlétl údolím, jako by uhodil hrom. Ptáci vyděšeně vzlétli. Šum křídel nemohl utišit slova, která se zlověstně odrážela od příkrých stěn rokle, skákala z kamene na kámen, svou silou rozbouřila vody říčky, která teď překotně pospíchala dolů k brodu, jako by i ona chtěla uniknout tomu velikému hněvu.

„Kde je, u všech plazů světa, můj kůň?!“ zavrčel zlostně lord Glorfindel. Obzvláště na posledních slovech si dal záležet.  
Stál rozkročen před prázdným stáním, ruce měl opřeny v bok. Mohlo se zdát, že svůj planoucí zrak upírá na zdupanou slámu, ale modré oči se zlověstně míhaly sem a tam, jako by bojovník odmítal uvěřit tomu, co vidí. Zloděj se ani nenamáhal zamaskovat stopy. I zdobená ohlávka byla pryč. Tohle někomu přijde draho.

Rána v Roklince bývala klidná. Dělo se tak zejména díky tomu, že obvykle si lord Glorfindel neváhal malinko přispat. Dodnes nikdo neví, ký ďas ho toho dne vyhnal z lože tak časně ráno. Nicméně zlí jazykové tvrdí, že to byla bečka piva, kterou kníže celou vypil předešlého večera.  
Pozdvižení, které zastihlo elfy u snídaně, tady skutečně bylo něco nevídaného, tedy spíše neslýchaného, vezmeme-li v potaz Glorfindelův opravdu bohatý hlasový fond. Všichni totiž čekali poprask nejdříve tak k polednímu.

„Stalo se něco, lorde Glorfindeli?“ otázal se nesměle Lindir, který v pudu sebezáchovy vstrčil do stáje nejdříve nataženou ruku s borůvkovým koláčem a teprve potom svoji plavou hlavu.  
Zabiják balroga s neomylnou přesností chňapl po zákusku.  
„Ukuadvi mi kohe,“ odpověděl s plnými ústy.  
Lindir mu docela neporozuměl, ale nenašel odvahu otázku opakovat. Pak jeho zrak spočinul na místě, kde býval ustájen Glorfindelův bělouš, a jeho bystrá mysl ihned doznala, co jest důvodem tohoto pozdvižení.  
„Jistě to bude jen nějaké nešťastné nedorozumění,“ snažil se bojovníka uklidnit.  
Glorfindel polkl sousto, úkosem pohlédl na Lindira a jeho obočí se zvlnilo do zlověstné křivky.  
„Zavolejte mi lorda Elronda,“ zavrčel výhružně a myslel to zřejmě smrtelně vážně, neboť na děsivosti jeho vzhledu teď neubralo ani to, že měl rty modré od borůvek a mezi zuby se černala zrníčka.

Lorda Elronda zastihl u snídaně. Pán Roklinky pomalu upíjel lipový čaj z malého šálku, decentně uždiboval z čerstvého loupáku a diktoval cosi mistru Erestorovi, který byl, jak známo, Elrondovou pravou rukou snad ve všech myslitelných ohledech. _(Tedy samozřejmě kromě ohledu intimního života. Jejich vztah byl čistě profesionální. Nebuďte hned takoví zvrhlíci. Pozn. autora.)_  
Lindir byl přirozeně zvědavý a velice rád by se dozvěděl, co je předmětem listu, který nesnese odkladu a je sepisován mezi omeletou a cibulovými kroužky, ale zaslechl už jenom: „…s úctou Váš bla bla bla, dejte tam ty tituly a najezte se trochu, někdy mám pocit, že přes vás prosvítá polední sluníčko.“  
Mistr Erestor si odhrnul vlasy z čela a rezignovaně zhltl kuličku hroznového vína.  
„Omlouvám se, že vyrušuji, ale lord Glorfindel má jistou neodbytnou záležitost…“  
„Slyšeli jsme,“ konstatoval Půlelf, narovnal se v křesle, odložil zvolna šálek a upřel na mladíka své bouřkově šedé oči, „Oč se jedná?“  
„O jeho koně…“  
Mistr Erestor vyskočil z křesla, jeho černý plášť zavlál jídelnou, spěšné kroky se vzdalovaly, zvuk unikal po točitém schodišti, mířil ke spodní terase a pak níž k řece, kde se pod převislou skalkou nacházely stáje. Lord Elrond dojedl loupáček a pomalu vyrazil za ním.

Lord Glorfindel mezitím změnil svou pozici jen vskutku nepatrně. Nějaký vtipálek by si snad mohl dovolit říci, že Glorfindel po dobu Lindirovy nepřítomnosti důkladně a svědomitě laboroval nad tím, jak své údy přeskupit do polohy ještě zlověstnější a ještě děsivější, protože přesně tohoto efektu nyní docílil, ale vtipkovat na účet lorda Glorfindela není záhodno a radno, zvláště pak tehdy, když zabiják balroga ještě řádně neposnídal. (Ten koláč přirozeně nepočítáme.)  
Stál pevně, jen chřípí nosu se mu nepatrně zachvívala a prozrazovala jistou nervozitu, paprsky ranního slunce pronikající okny do stáje zlatily jeho kadeře, lehká tunika se napínala s každým nádechem, obepínajíc hrdinovu mužnou hruď. Žíly na rukou tepaly přívaly horké krve a prozrazovaly neklidný tlukot válečníkova srdce. Glorfindel připomínal šelmu připravenou ke skoku.  
„Co tady, u všech ďasů, hulákáš?!“  
Nebesky modré oči Glorfindelovy se výhružně upřely na mistra Erestora, který se právě objevil mezi veřejemi.  
„Ukradli mi koně,“ hlesl lord Glorfindel spíše zklamaně, než zlostně, a bezradně pokynul k opuštěnému stání.  
„Tohle se nestalo poprvé a ty to dobře víš. Nechápu, proč pokaždé děláš scény. Někdy se chováš jako děcko, což je s ohledem na tvůj věk…“ mistr Erestor se zarazil, naklonil hlavu a chvilku jako by hledal vhodné slovo, „..nedůstojné.“  
„Ale…“ Erestor zarazil Glorfindela vztyčenou dlaní.  
„Beztak si ho půjčili Elladan nebo Elrohir. Asfaloth je má rád. Alespoň se trochu proběhne. A do večera ho máš zpátky.“  
Glorfindel se malinko usmál. Zahleděl se do Erestorových očí, které mu tolik připomínaly dva uklidňující šálky horké čokolády, zabořil prsty do hedvábně jemných, havraních vlasů za poradcovým uchem, sklonil se k němu a přivoněl k jeho kůži. _(Tihle dva už spolu něco mají, pro pořádek. Pozn. autora.)_  
„Tak co se tady děje?!“ promluvil důrazně lord Elrond a smetl si z roucha několik drobečků.  
„Asfaloth zmizel,“ vydechl Glorfindel a hlas se mu poněkud zlomil, když ustupoval o krok dál od mistra Erestora.  
„Lorde Elronde! Lorde Elronde!“  
Pán Roklinky otočil hlavu. Do stájí vběhla uřícená služebná. Lem saténových šatů byl ještě vlhký od ranní rosy, byla bosá a neupravená.  
„Lorde Elronde! Lorde Elronde! Lady Arwen zmizela!“

Zasedání Elrondovy rady, které všichni důvěrně známe díky literárnímu počinu páně Tolkiena či alespoň díky kinematografickému počinu páně Jacksona, je ve skutečnosti tak zvané Velké zasedání a řeší se při něm ty opravdu závažné potíže jako například probuzení spícího zla, konec světa nebo zpožděná dodávka pudinkových koblih. Velké zasedání v Roklince probíhá tak jednou do roka, jestli vůbec, protože je to příliš vyumělkované a teatrální a vždycky to hrozivě zahýbá s rozpočtem.  
Mnohem častěji se proto koná tak zvané Malé zasedání neboli Malá rada, která pak vypadá mnohem prozaičtěji. Všichni si prostě sednou okolo stolu v jídelně, dají si kávu nebo čaj (kdo co má rád) a neformálně řeší aktuální trable. Nejinak tomu bylo i ohledně záhadného Arwenina zmizení.

„Takže, když to teda shrneme… Brzo ráno se vypařil Asfaloth, přibližně ve stejnou dobu se vypařila Arwen…“ začal hovořit Elladan, který čekal, až mu trochu vychladne lakovaná tykev s cesmínovým čajem z Eregionu.  
„…a spolu s tím zmizel tátův starožitnej meč a Lindirovo jezdecký kalhoty. Velikost by odpovídala velikosti Arwen,“ dokončil myšlenku Elrohir.  
„Ve stáji jsme nalezli šaty lady Arwen, složené a zabalené ve voskovaném plátně, pečlivě zahrabané v pytli ovsa,“ pronesl důležitě podkoní a položil předmět doličný na stůl, čímž jeho úloha v tomto zasedání (a konečně i v tomto příběhu) skončila.  
Mistr Erestor zamyšleně upil černé kávy, odhrnul si vlasy z čela a tázavě vzhlédl k lordu Elrondovi.  
Pán Roklinky mlčel.  
„Podle všeho to vypadá, že milostslečna ukradla památeční šavli, kaťata a koně a prchla neznámo kam. Skvělý,“ shrnul situaci Glorfindel, protože byl zabiják balroga a jako jediný tedy měl odvahu vyslovit tuto myšlenku nahlas.  
„Tak,“ přitakal Elrond a hodil si do čaje další kostku cukru. Už šestou.  
Erestor se spěšně napil kávy, zvedl se od stolu a zamířil ke knihovně. O pár okamžiků již pohodlně usazen listoval v objemné bichli, vázané v červené kůži.  
„Co tam študuješ?“ zeptal se bezelstně Glorfindel.  
Mistr Erestor významně poklepal na knihu. _Pán Prstenů – Dodatky_.  
„Dnes máme devátého října, že?“ obrátil se poradce k lordu Elrondovi, kterýžto významně přikývl a z rázu si opět připadal, že má věci pod kontrolou.  
„Takže dnes,“ pokračoval Erestor, „by měl kníže Glorfindel vyjet z Roklinky, o dva dny později se utkat s Černými jezdci, potom zachránit Froda Pytlíka a…“  
„Dost!“ vykřikl lord Glorfindel.  
Elladan s Elrohirem si vyměnili naprosto totožné nechápavé pohledy.  
„Co se děje?“ vložil se do věci Elrond. Lepší otázka ho totiž nenapadla.  
Glorfindel se prudce postavil, málem převrátil židli a skoro při tom rozbil šálek kapučína, který sem donesli nejspíš omylem, protože nikdo ze zúčastněných, pokud vím, kapučíno nepil.  
„Takže ty mi chceš říct, že dneska, že zrovna dneska, má začít moje hrdinná pouť ke dvěma odstavcům slávy a Arwen si jen tak kliďánko bez dovolení, opakuju bez dovolení, půjčí mýho koně?!“  
Lord Elrond pokrčil rameny a zašátral v prázdné cukřence.  
„Podle toho vybavení,“ nadhodil Elrohir.  
„Se rozhodla vzít to za tebe, strýčku Fine,“ dokončil Elladan.  
Lord Glorfindel udeřil pěstí do stolu.  
„Tak ale už toho mám dost! Arwen má sedět doma, vyšívat prápor a někde v koutku čekat na Estela! Co je tohle za blbý vtipy?! Kdo to kdy viděl, aby elfský milostslečny někde rajtovaly na koních a bojovaly s Nazgúlama!“  
Mistr Erestor byl jediný, koho plamenný projev Glorfindelův nevyvedl z míry. Zatímco bojovník nechával volný průchod své vášni, Erestor tiše upil své kávy, odebral se k polici se svitky a vytáhl odsud napěchované desky. Když Glorfindel ztichl, pohledy všech mužů se upřely k poradci. Jeho bystré hnědé oči ubíhaly po papíře, pak Erestor strnul a jeho bledé čelo plesklo o dlaň.  
„Co jste našel, mistře Erestore?“ zadrmolil sotva zřetelně Elrond, jehož nervozita narůstala společně s hladinou cukru v krvi.  
Poradce neodpověděl. Jeho kostnatý prst se opřel o zlatě zbarvený nápis. _Společenstvo Prstenu – scénář_.  
Elladan a Elrohir současně ohrnuli spodní ret.  
„Tak my mizíme,“ řekl po chvilce ticha Elrohir a Elladan dodal: „Nemáme tu co dělat.“  
Lord Glorfindel byl natolik konsternován, že na jeden hlt vyprázdnil hrnek s kapučínem.  
„Beru si dovolenou,“ pronesl pak a mrkl směrem k Erestorovi.  
„Mně připadá, že už jsem taky dlouho neměl volno. Vlastně nikdy,“ usmál se omluvně mistr Erestor a rychle dopil zbytek kávy.  
„Počkejte! Kam všichni jdete?!“ vykřikl zoufale Elrond, který si náhle uvědomil svou samotu.  
Elrohir se otočil mezi dveřmi a řekl: „Do kina.“  
A Elladan dodal: „Chceme se podívat, jak to Arwen zvládne. Nikdy předtím neseděla v pánským sedle.“  
Spokojený úsměv lorda Glorfindela zanikl v šeru ztemnělé chodby.


End file.
